This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing and more particularly to an apparatus for dispensing golf tees.
The term "golf tee" as utilized in this disclosure denotes the device commonly utilized by golfers for holding a golf ball above the ground for striking with a golf club. There is some variation in golf tee designs; but generally, however, golf tees are fabricated from wood or plastic and comprise an elongated body that is symmetrical about a longitudinal axis and which is provided with a relatively sharp point at one end and an enlarged head with a recess at the other end. Golf tees are generally about one and one-half to two inches in length and approximately three-eighths of an inch in diameter at the head.
Golf tees have traditionally been carried by golfers within garment pockets and because of the frequent breakage thereof a supply of golf tees must be carried by the golfer during the play of the game. Frequently this supply is carried within garment pockets or stuck within shoe laces or generally placed within a golf bag along with an extra supply of golf balls. All such means are generally awkward and cumbersome and frequently result in some damage to the players' garments.
A variety of devices, however, have been devised in an attempt to overcome the shortcomings discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,130 to Brennan discloses a dispensing device in the form of a golf ball wherein tees are generally lodged through what would otherwise be dimples on the golfball surface. The device is provided with a slit opening for removing and replenishing the supply of tees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,300 to Amendola describes a dispensing device which is in effect a cartridge belt having individual compartments for an inventory of tees.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,328 describes a unique golf tee wherein the tee is hollow and the tees nest one within the other for nesting within a cylindrical dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,956 describes a golf club with a dispensing compartment at one end thereof for dispensing and placing golf tees. U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,546 describes a similar club structure but which has individual compartments at the shaft end for storing a plurality of golf tees.
While such devices have improved somewhat upon the haphazard prior art technique of carrying tees within garments and golf bags, there still remains room for considerable improvement in an apparatus for carrying and dispensing golf tees.